


Fly Me To The Moon

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Fly Me To The Moon

共和历3569年。

银河联盟与帝国联盟长达百年的战争宣告结束，付出的惨重结果是双方共有的萨拉星系正式宣布自签署和平协议日起爆炸毁灭，爆破的那天无数的星体混沌在宇宙之中，总局尚未发表任何改建计划。但维和部已经派出一支先头部队驻扎在那里，主要是清理碎片并随时候命，同时搭建临时的维和站——这是绝对必要的。  
作为拥有七年入伍经验的亮，因在战中保护了将军，立下了不可磨灭的大功，连升入校官，接着派遣进驻地球。亮先得到了命令立即加入了先头部队，带领了一支小分队。而他们乘载的机舰，正是新研发的零号机，刚刚组装完成，便匆匆投入使用，不能排除潜在的危险因素，但设计者执意要求迅速投入使用，颇有实验的性质。但那也得无怨无悔，驻扎在地球的最后一天，联盟为所有即将启程的兵将举办了一场盛大酒会。  
人们都明白，这次出兵，或许他们永远都不会回到这片曾守护过的星球上。

在欢迎新兵的祝酒晚会上，山下看到了亮——传言中的校官。

一个人坐在角落的长椅上，庄重的深色军装多少让人觉得他严肃得不可接近。他拿着高脚酒杯，大约还剩三厘米的陈年红酒，自啜自饮。不管眼前有多少人，仿佛事不关己。  
就像身后有一股力量推动着他，山下不知不觉走到亮的面前。  
“校官……”  
“上等列兵，有事？”亮瞥了眼山下臂上的袖章，冷冷的说到。  
“我叫山下智久，二十三岁，是机修师，这次要跟随您的维和部队，我是新兵还有很多地方不懂，所以请您……”  
“你想说的只有这些？酒量差劲的家伙，害怕得话，我可以向上头申请更替人员，怎样，是不是称你的心了？”亮依旧没有抬头正眼看山下，又或者他的性格中注定目空无人。  
“我不是这个意思啊。”山下一紧张，初次跟随部队出动，整天神精都是紧绷着的。听到亮的调遣心里一紧张连酒杯都握不住，不善于喝酒的他酒杯中所有的红酒都倒翻在地上，撒了两人一身。  
“校官，我……您没事吧。”  
“真是的，把东西都留在这里吧，会有人收拾的。你跟我来，去换身衣服。”把酒杯放在一边，亮不由分说的拉起山下的手，离开了酒会。  
差不多所有的士兵都参加酒会了，几乎没有人注意到两人的离场。亮有些粗鲁拉着山下奔跑，他可以感受到他手心的力量。  
走进房间后，没站稳的山下直接倒在一边的沙发上，亮把干毛巾扔过去，“别磨蹭了，快点擦干，我去拿衣服。”  
“校官这里也有列兵装？”  
“谁也不可能一入兵就是长官的，你可以不用叫我‘校官’，作为交换，我也能叫你山下。”  
“校官……啊，不……亮。”  
上一次穿列兵军装还是在五年前，打开行李，亮不禁记起许多事来。好一会翻找，衣服竟然在压箱底，但是亮拿来衣服，依然会觉得高兴。  
两人的身材看似差不多，但是联盟为每一名军士的服装都是量身定做的，以求得贴身的效果。所以山下穿上亮的衣服就显得有些小了，好比短了一截的袖口，亮觉得穿着相当宽松的衣服，山下会觉得紧的喘不过气来。  
“不过只有那么一件了，这算是对你的惩罚吧。”亮坐在一边笑道，“你早点休息，有可能在半夜会启程。”  
“那亮你……”  
“你的这些湿衣服要怎么办？我很快就会回来的。”  
“我……”  
亮的身影消失在门后，毕竟是刚入伍的新兵，提心吊胆一天的山下终究是觉得累了，满心的不知所措也抵不过前来侵袭睡意。  
送完衣服后回来的亮，轻轻拉开门。山下已经睡下了，不忍心打搅他安慰睡眠的亮坐在一边合衣而眠。

登上零号机时每个人都显得有些心急。  
作为整个先头部队的最高将领，亮承担着所有的责任。一登机便立刻部署起来，一时间总指挥室进进出出各分部的人员，忙得不可开交，亮的桌前堆满了可能永远都翻阅不完的材料，每一次慎重的决定都需要他的签字。轮班换值到指挥室附近的山下不着痕迹的注意着这一切，亮已经不是昨天所认识的那个人了，不符合年龄的果断与冷静让山下觉得不可思议，同时心生敬意。

机舰离萨拉的坐标渐渐靠近，即使用肉眼也能看到漂浮在星系中的星体碎片，或许会重新生长成为一颗恒星，或许直接衰败变成黑洞，当无数碎片无着际的向飞船而来，内心害怕却是那么震撼。这不是一次简单的清理工作，重建成一个完善的机体并不是两三年内可以计划的。  
他们首先要支援的是萨拉最外层的小星体，根据帝国统计，鲜少的生命还存在着，文书上也记载着一些隐秘的家族世代居住在此。两方达成和解前银河联盟还曾派遣一支十五人编目的部队驻扎守卫，只是生死未明。

“驾驶部做好准备，收起机翼，准备降落。请再次确认TY的坐标后，给与回复。”亮布置下离舰前最后一个命令，他知道一旦下了零号机，他们的日子将会比此刻更加艰苦，而他也做好了在这里效忠一辈子的决心。  
关于萨拉星系中星体的命名，一直是天文爱好者所好奇的，它没有任何名字上的规律，不过是将二十六个字母反复组合，哪怕是毫无意义。TY就是这样一个名字。  
登陆TY的那一刻，每个人的心情都很复杂，零号机只能驻扎一季，这期间他们必须搜寻出可能存在的生命，然后机体就必须送回联盟维修。下一次派遣来的飞船何时而来尚未可知，回不去的只有这群将士。

带上必要的防护用具，亮先下了飞船，踏上凹凸不平的行星表面，恐惧直接撞击到心灵。不知道能不能把视线所目及的所有称为大地，似乎是因为大量腐蚀与放射，土地已溃烂的不成样子。亮脱去手套，轻轻触了触地质——没可能打下地基。快速巡逻周遭的列兵也纷纷回来报告，大爆炸让这个原本和平的星球变得寂静无声，没有人能幸免。  
“全列都归队了么。”亮说到。  
“是！校官！”  
“好，从现在开始，我们就要驻扎在这片土地上了，不知道什么时候才能回去，也许就要在这里终老。但是会有越来越多的人加入这场伟大的建设，让我们发誓为效忠帝国付出所有！”  
“为效忠帝国付出所有！”  
上到与亮同级别的长官，下到一级列兵，被亮简短的话燃起了热情，不得不承认亮所拥有的领袖气质。  
原来山下是一名机修师，负责零号机的部件维修，不用参与建设，只需在三个月后和零号机一起回到帝国。但是山下看着亮发号施令，仅仅是背影就让他觉得神往。想要成为像亮一样的长官，哪怕只在他的身边都好。这样的念头从酒会的那天就变得愈加深刻，仿佛是喝了酒沉沦在其中无法自拔。

“什么,你也要留在这里？”亮说，“决定了？”  
“决定了。”山下无比坚定的说。  
“那好，我马上派人顶替你的，在这里可是没有酒的。”  
“这些我都知道。”  
“那马上去二分队建立基地吧，以后的日子不是你一头热所想的那么简单。”深色的军服与冷漠的警告融合在一起，竟然意外的搭调。山下想说些什么，然而身体不由自主的僵持住了。当下唯一的反应是，如何回应亮那冰冷的眼神。  
在TY上的建设工作远比计划的要艰难，也就是在这片一毛不拔的土地上，亮所带领的这支小部队用了两个月的时间建造了第一所驻扎基地。几乎没有人好好睡上一觉，食物上也无太多支援，不知何时每一个人都拥有着强大的精神支柱，走到了这一刻。  
这就是长驻工作，枯燥不已。每日出了搭建新领区就没有别的工作，但有人陪伴就变了性质。相互支持，是唯一可以渡过艰苦时刻的方法。二分队的列兵原就比其他分队要少将近一半，可他们的工作并不轻，设计图上所画的地基全由他们来打桩完成。不知是否因此，亮常来支援。他似乎不善于言辞，一来总是确认工程上有没有失误，也总是对山下很照顾。分发下的食物常常送给山下，但表情依旧是让人觉得难以接近。  
“好不容易有一次是烤肉，亮你不喜欢吗？”  
“…… ……”怎么会不喜欢？  
“那我不客气了。”  
看着山下大块大块吃着烤肉，亮的嘴角稍稍弯起。  
虽然，仅是一瞬而已。

建设进行到一半时，其他星球的重建计划也渐渐开始执行，帝国下命令突然把亮调走了。所有的人都极不舍得，士兵们不会用华丽的词语去修饰，他们只是知道即将离开的亮是一位优秀的将领。  
对山下而言，仿佛注定两人之间有一段无形的距离，他们终是要分离。没有告白就离开的亮又是否会那么想？  
“山下，你来一下。”  
“是。”  
“马上就会有飞船来了，这次帝国派我去的星球也在萨拉星系内。”  
“GH星？”  
“答对了。”  
“那你要我怎么做呢，要交班的支队至少还要过半年才来。”  
“我们交换通信码，你不是一直带着无线么。”  
“即使不在同一个星球也能通话？”  
“昨天不是在基地上装好了信号编码器么，我想在别的星球上进行再建工程的人一定都考虑到了。快写下吧。”亮向天空看去，已经有一点明亮的光点，零号机？  
山下拿起笔，写下的每一划都在颤抖。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没……没什么。”  
“写完了？把我的给你。”  
亮这么做是多此一举，山下怎么不可能知道他的通信码？在这里驻扎后不久，阴差阳错的在列兵中得知了亮的通信码，本以为这样就可以顺利表白了，每次播着最后几个号码时，心情无法平复。他知道信号不会穿越太多距离，只是折向近在身边的亮而已。  
“达到新驻扎地时我会打来的，不准不接。”  
“啊。是。”  
难道说亮他也……

如此又过了6年。亮并没有像先前约定好的打来，山下好几次都要摁下通讯键了却不想因此打搅到亮。TY上的工程于共和历3565年基本完成，士兵们一批一批地返回地球再度听命。部分迁来的移民也在帝国的安排下在这里定居。终有一天萨拉星系会恢复它原有的模样，而它的光辉也会再一次在宇宙中绽放。

刚回到地球的山下，先是被晋升为少尉，又因为自愿留驻，皇帝授予他零号机的姊妹机。山下用TY来作为它的名字，算是作为对那段岁月的纪念。只是就此失去了亮，让他感到无所适从。他的酒量要比初始亮时好，至少不会再喝醉了。鲜少被派遣任务而有了大把空闲的时间，他也全在花在酒上，已经成为了一个不错的调酒师。  
同时，亮也回来了。  
时隔将近十年后的相遇，两人的面容没有太多改变，见面时甚至看不到过渡惊讶的表情。注视着彼此的眼睛就知道再无需多言。

(你还在？  
还在。)

“听说你成了一位调酒师？”  
“不错。”  
“在月球上喝你调的酒会是怎样的感觉。”  
“要不要试试？走吧。”  
只是这次换成了山下主动，抓起亮的手臂奔跑时又紧张又心急，登上TY时好几次都兴奋过度撞到了头，他甚至来不及想要如何的抱紧亮。

“TY，启动。”  
飞船的尾部不间断排出尾气透过了过滤层，呈现彩虹一般的色彩，他们驰骋在这个无际的宇宙。

飞吧，  
迟到了的邀请。  
一同飞往月球，  
遐想中的星际。

请带我走，横亘宇宙。  
Fly Me To The Moon.

END  
2008-8-5

Fly me to the moon带我飞向满月  
Let me play among the stars畅游星辰之中  
Let me see what spring is like亲身经历四季更迭  
On Jupiter and Mars所谓的水火相交  
In other words无需多言  
hold my hand紧握彼此双手  
In other words无需多言  
baby kiss me 深深亲吻彼此  
Fill my heart with song以歌声慰藉心灵的创伤  
And let me sing forever more我只为你而唱  
You are all I long for惟有你是我生存的理由  
All I worship and adore这份至高无尚的爱  
In other words无需多言  
please be true恒久不变  
In other words无需多言

I love you


End file.
